Legend of Korra: The Avatar of Darkness
by JMB4-01
Summary: Betrayed and ambitious, Darth Nox crash-lands right in the middle of the Equalist uprising. Greeted with a new avenue of gaining power, Nox must make a choice. Embrace darkness and attempt to conquer, or aid this new epitome of balance and order know as the Avatar. (Starts at the end of Legend of Korra book 1)(Eventual Asami/OC)
1. Prologue

**Hey, so here's an idea I have for a little while, it involves my SWTOR sith inquisitor. I hope anyone who reads this thing enjoys it.**

Dark. Dark and cold. That was all that could define the void that was space at the moment. At one time he had thought it beautiful. Indeed the infinite vacuum had once felt so whole and endless, a boundless expanse of uncertainty and adventure uninfected by the plague of knowledge. Now he knew better. There was no respite in the hollowness, no leisure in the unknown, he had discovered this long ago. So he turned to more wholesome accomplishments, and he had started with the Empire. Unfortunately, it seemed the rest of the galaxy disagreed with his motives. Even the people he once called friends and companions had disowned him in the end.

Ashara was the first too go. Her once proclaimed love for him was no more than a lie, he saw that now. She filled his head with falsehoods of wishing to reform the Empire. However when he began his restoration of the corrupted government, she was the first to turn against him, he discovered that she had been feeding his plans for the New Empire to the Republic, when confronted she resorted to combat. She said he had become power mad, Filled with greed and hate. And yet he had done as she always said she wished! Reconstructing the Empire from within, but he had discovered the truth, and her lies had been silenced. She now lay adrift in the void.

Next was Talos. Never had he known a more loyal friend. And yet, much like with Zavros, Drelliks loyalty ultimately rested elsewhere. In order to remodel the Empire he knew that he would need the reclamation service, and when they refused to join his righteous reformation they had to be removed from the equation. In a bout of overconfidence the good lieutenant had stood in his was, he was beheaded for his trouble.

Then there came Revel, the once great pirate of the stars was now no more than a pile of bones on a forgotten world. Revel had stranded him on a planet far into the outer rim. Andronikos thought that his plans were becoming too ambitious so the once trusted captain had waited until a moment of weakness and stolen his ship, leaving him to die. Unfortunately, the captain had underestimated his experience and resourcefulness, and so not more than a month after Revels little rebellion he had retaken his ship and left the quisling on the same planet. A bit of poetic justice on his part.

Xalek was the last and, for all the Kaleeshes cleverness, the most easily predicted. When he saw his chance the apprentice had tried to usurp the master and gain his power, how foolish, he was removed easily and without incident.

Khem Val, for all his brashness and blood thirst, had stayed by his side until the end, and for that he was grateful. The Emperors Wrath had attempted to stop his plans before they came to completion, and ultimately the First of the Empire succeeded. But not before everything the great warrior Sith loved was ripped out of his life. He had sent Khem on ahead to kill the Wraths beloved wife while he confronted the Emperors chosen. The battle had been glorious, and when he revealed the fate of the Twi'lek the Wrath took as his wife, he took great pleasure in watching the Wrath boil from hate and loss. Unfortunately it ended all the same, in the end the Wrath was simply the better swordsman, and he had left the galaxy with a light saber through his chest. Or so he thought.

Suddenly he was aware of a burning ache, it started at his lungs and spread out through all of his body, and he found it extremely hard to do so much as move his fingers. When he finally managed to pry his own eyes open he was greeted with the sight of a rather disgruntled looking Khem Val standing over him.

"Master, it seems life still flows through your veins." Said Khem, his growling language reverberating through out the small med bay. "The mission was completed, yet it seems we have lost the war. The last pockets of your empire are being snuffed out as we speak. And we are adrift in the void."

I nodded wearily to assure him I was listening. I could not however bring myself to speak, when I did I had discovered it felt as though a great fire was burning down my through.

"Rest master, your battle with the Wrath was a great one. It has left you drained and on the brink of death, I have healed you as best I know yet you will take time to fully heal."

I nodded once again before my eye's started to close.

"Rest master, I shall watch over you until we reach a safe harbor."

With that I was deep in slumber. I knew that I would survive, and when I returned to the galaxy I would continue my uprising, I would bring order to the universe if it was the last thing I did.

I am Darth Nox, and I will not be ended so easily.

 **In case your wondering, I may eventually have Nox 'Change his Ways' as it were. However, at this point in the story Nox is still a Sith, a Sith who believes that he is completely in the right, so while he may eventually reform he is still, right now at least, very much the bad guy.**


	2. Darth Nox

**Hi all! So this chapter is going to focus solely on Nox. It's going to discuss how he got here and give a basis for his plans.**

 **I hope it's to peoples liking, if there's any grammatical or writing errors please review or send me a message.**

It seemed black, not a dark sort of black but more of an empty blank black. The last thing Nox remembered was falling into some form of deep slumber as Khem stood over him. Oh and pain, lots of it at that. Given that he struggled to keep his eyes open last time he was awake Nox, naturally supposed he ought to try again. Upon doing so he found that, besides feeing rather stiff and exhausted he could move freely. Then he started hearing voices.

"Hey, is it just me or does this guy look like he's waking up?"

Nox' combat experience made it more than easy to keep his body still, his mind on the other hand was rushing to solve the questions that were running through his head. First off, what the hells was an unknown person doing aboard his ship?

"Yeah, I think your right. Look at the frost." Another deeper voice chimed.

And then there were the accents. Defiantly not Imperial, even without the obviously core world drawls they should have immediately recognized him as Sith. And what was this about frost.

The first voice spoke again, "Um, maybe we should leave."

Nox suddenly realized that, one: he was very cold, two: the voices sounded muffled, and that three and four: his ears rang and that he couldn't smell anything.

"Your overreacting Morri. It's just one guy." A third, obviously female voice sounded.

Suddenly he felt a small sting in his left arm; and then everything changed. Warmth shot through his body, He could hear almost everything, his sight cleared and sharpened, a smell of bacta and cold air surged through his nose, and the fog that clouded his mind instantly disappeared. But most importantly, he could feel the force flood his body, the ghosts he kept locked in his subconscious roared to life, and they were telling him to let off some steam.

Morri Shouliis was just a regular Equalist recruit. He had been outside republic city with his squad doing some reconnaissance for Amon when a giant flaming…..well thing had fallen straight out of the sky. Of course his squad leader, being the crazy, adrenaline junkie that she was insisted on checking it out. The thing was like nothing he had ever seen before. Easily a hundred meters long it sported two long black elongated half triangles, which he designated as wings, attached to a sort of grey cylinder. And now, thanks to the afore mentioned insanity of the squad leader, they had spent a half hour finding a way in, which came in the form of a strange round door on top of the thing, and then spent another near hour trying to pry it open only for it to suddenly pop free, allowing them access.

The first thing they realized when they entered was that it was dark, very dark. The weird part was that it fell strangely, unnatural. A sinister shroud that choked all forms of light. The bright rays of the sun that shone through the hatch were unable to reach into the black abyss. And even their fearless squad leader, upon jumping into the darkness, was eager to look around and get out.

Wires and metal plates hung from the ceiling, strange objects lied haphazardly around the floors. Before they had gotten very far they had felt an odd sensation; a pull to a strange room that, if it wasn't filled with more strange objects, could have been immediately classified as a medical room of sorts.

And so here they stood in front of a strange light blue tube which held, much too his and the rest of his comrades shock, a strange man.

"Your overreacting Morri." His squad leader, a tall woman by the name of Aane said. Despite her fearless words she was incapable of covering the sharp fear that coursed through her, through all of them. The queer darkness that filled the strange ship almost oozed off of him.

And then it happened, everything seemed to freeze, Morri felt like the very energy around him was being sucked towards the man and condensed, and then the tube that held him blew open. When Morri finally recognized what was happening he was on the floor, his squad laying around him. Aane was smashed against right wall. His other two squad mates lying at different places around the room, both dead.

The man for his part was a terrifying sight. He stood at five foot ten inches, cords of muscle wrapped around his lean frame, he wasn't bulky but he was definitely strong. Then his eyes, red pupils that burned with hatred and rage, while the skin and veins around the horrifying orbs was a dark shade of blue, almost black. There was a thin layer of stubble growing on his chin and above his mouth, while his hair was jet black and tumbled down in a messy heap to the back of his neck. On his forehead there was a strange circular symbol, it looked like it was branded onto him. Like someone heated an odd coin and pressed it to his head.

Morri was brought out of his musings by a soul wrenching scream and he looked toward his squad leader. Her eyes were wide open in terror and her mouth moved with more terrible cries. Morri looked back to the strange man to see his eyes gazing into hers, like he was searching her soul.

Suddenly the screaming stopped, and Aane fell to the ground her eyes still wide open, empty and lifeless. Morri suddenly fell something tugging at his mind, and against his own will he looked back towards the dreadful creature from the sky. When their eyes locked Morri felt such a intense burning that he didn't even realize it was there until a few moments after it had started. He too screamed and cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. It felt like his very mind was on fire, every memory, every feeling he ever had; even those he didn't know that he knew were torn from his psyche. Suddenly there was a feeling of nothingness, he tried to think but he couldn't, tried to move but he couldn't, tried to feel but he couldn't. There was nothing. Nox smiled and with a flick of his hand, removed one Morri Shouliis from the world.

Nox breathed deep. The fools splayed out in front of him had no mental defenses at all, they proved to be less than a challenge. The information he gained from the two 'Equalists', as the called themselves, would prove to be most useful. He now knew of this Avatar, the uprising, benders, and the government of this 'Republic City'. Nox, for obvious reasons, didn't like the name much but supposed there was nothing he could do about it, yet. He also picked up some history, as well as knowledge about the planets technology. This 'Satomobile' paled in comparison to the speeders and starships of he knew. Apparently this planet had yet to have any contact with the rest of the universe, perfect.

The next thing he needed to figure out was just how he got here. Not that he was complaining, this world was much less dangerous and much more open to change, beginning his new Empire here would be more than easy. However, even he couldn't just go out and start taking over. He needed allies, and he needed a power base. Republic City sounded perfect, its current chaotic state would be wonderful for building influence and power. If he put an end to the current uprising he was sure it would earn him acceptance and respect.

By this time Nox had arrived at his room and began dressing himself. He dawned a set of black Sith robes, complete with purple highlights and a deep hood. To complete his look he grabbed Lord Kallig's mask off of its secured perch on his wall. He also retrieved his double bladed light sabre from his air tight dresser before moving off to search for Khem.

He eventually found him in the cockpit hunched over the controls, alive but barley breathing. How Khem managed to piolet the craft left Nox baffled as he moved to assist his last companion.

As Nox re-entered the medical bay, telepathically carrying Khem behind him he looked to where one of his greatest works lay destroyed. Over the years he had found that many soldiers, after receiving injuries, would slip into commas while in Bacta tanks; and while it did accomplish the healing part of the job, most soldiers had a high rate of muscle deterioration while their wounds were being mended. So, by combining tech from Cryo-grenades, Bacta tanks, and a little bit of sith sorcery, he had finally found a way. In theory one could stay under for months, maybe even years, without the loss of muscle density. However at the same time there was a high risk of brain damage the longer you stayed inside, so it was to be used in only extreme circumstances.

He had told Khem how to operate the machine should he be injured, and it looked like the loyal Dashade had taken it to heart.

A half hour later found Nox walking from his starship. After placing Khem in the remaining Bacta tank to rest and recuperate. He had consulted the star charts as to where he was. That was where he came across two very disturbing discoveries.

First, he was in a completely uncharted area of space. Possibly another galaxy. Second was the apparent fact that they had been in space for far longer than he believed, twenty-five years to be exact. That little piece of information had sent Nox reeling. However, given how many things he had seen Nox' 'reeling' was a step back and a deep breath. His best explanation was that after jumping away from his conflict with the Wrath, Khem must have been unable to exit. So there they stayed, for twenty-five years. Speeding through the stars until Khem was able to pull them out. Directly above this new planet.

Nox took another deep breath. He would think about that later. All that mattered now was that he had a chance, a chance far away from the Empire. But first he would have to hide his ship. Nox stretched his hands out toward the ground and found something quite interesting.

The Force seemed to flow thickly through everything around him. Moving a boulder here took only a fraction of the focus it took to move one on say Tatooine. So with a clenching of hands and a downward pushing motion the ground underneath the starship sank, taking the ship with it. And with a inward sweeping of his hands the ground closed up above the vessel that he had for so long called home. With that Nox turned and strode toward Republic City. According to the Equalists, the Avatar was supposed to be the most powerful bender on the planet. This, Korra, would make a fantastic ally, and if not willingly, then by force.

Behind his fearsome mask, Darth Nox smiled.

 **Ok, so first off I know that part about the Cryofreeze was Crappy but I figured that it would make the most sense with the rest of the story so I tried to make it sound as sensible as possible. Secondly I know I didn't go into as much detail as I could, or maybe SHOULD have gone into with the Fury interceptor, but I didn't want to go into crazy amounts of detail and make it boring. (Just in case anyone is unaware, this story is using my Sith Inquisitor for SWTOR, so that's what the starship is. If you want to look it up just type "SWTOR fury interceptor" into google).**

 **Also, Khem Val will eventually come into the story, just in case you were wondering.**

 **Next chapter will be Nox arriving in Republic City, probably fighting some Equalists and most liking running into Korra for the first time.**

 **See ya in chapter three.**


	3. Enter the Sith

**School is over! Just thought you'd like to know.**

 **Anyways, welcome to another fantastical installment of Avatar: Red Rising. If anyone has a better name for this story please tell me because the current one sucks.**

* * *

If this was supposed to be one of the prime examples of this world's architecture than Nox was, less than impressed. Blocks of square shaped houses lined the streets, there was a clump of towers that stood out against the, in Nox' opinion, dull formation of what he assumed where homes. It was like a miniature Corellia, only with less interesting building designs, and no bombs going off.

On the walk from his starship Nox had developed a fairly simple plan, Step one: find the Avatar. Before he began his rise to power he first needed to gain allies, according to the unfortunate Equalists he had "interrogated" the Avatar was supposed to be the most powerful being on the planet and would make for a most beneficial associate. Speaking of the Equalists he had decided he didn't like them. They had instgated the one thing he despised over all; disorder. Sure he had started a sort of rebellion in sith space, but all of his operations where done cleanly and efficiently. For stability to be reestablished Nox would have to put an end to the ill-conceived schemes of this, 'Amon'.

Three hours of wandering found Nox cloaked and stalking through a back ally. The city had turned out to be much bigger then he anticipated and he couldn't exactly get directions without making a scene. Luckily he had come into contact with a squad of Equalists who seemed to be in the process of planting a bomb. He had wasted no time in efficiently slaughtering the majority, and ripping any information he could from the pitifully weak minds of the few left over. The leaders mind had a location for the Avatars whereabouts, as well as a basic knowledge of the Equalists plans. Nox had long since grown bored of bombs, he preferred poisons as a means of terrorism.

He also found information on this worlds version of force users. He had come across a few of the "benders" in his quest to find the Avatar and had discovered that, while they did have force signatures, they felt very subdued. It was as if they had a barrier that let only a tiny portion of their potential leek through. This was, of course, just fine by Nox. Less force users meant less dangerous allies, and **his** force abilities were in no way inhibited.

Nox paused as his destination came in sight. Air Temple Island was, in Nox' opinion, a tactical nightmare. It seemed to be very short on defenses, and being surrounded by water meant little to no means of escape.

 **BOOOM, BOOOM, BOOOM**

"And just when things were going smoothly."

Nox turned to see the sight of puffs of smoke rising from the city. No doubt the Equalists had placed other bombs around the city…... Not that it was currently his problem, no no, far from it in fact. Until he found the Avatar he couldn't care less about what happened in to the city. Nox looked at the water and took in yet another curious discovery. Almost everything on this world was infused with an unusual amount of force energy. It didn't surround and penetrate like it should have. It was more like everything was completely stuffed with the Force. If any one of the people here had full access to the power that everyone seemed to possess, no doubt they could easily take over the world. Yet there was still that block, that strange wall the kept anyone from achieving power, except for Nox of course.

He made a grasping motion and raised his hands above his waist. The result was the ground beneath his feet rising up from the ground, taking him with it. Then with a forward pushing gesture the chunk of rock and dirt shot forward, launched toward the Air Temple.

* * *

"Alright kids, time to get inside." Those were Lin Befongs exact words. The detonation of several bombs and the appearance of several Equalist Airships above Republic city had switched her into full on "Chief of Police" mode, and she stood facing the bleak spectacle as Team Avatar came charging out into the Courtyard of the Air Temple.

"We heard explosions, what's going on?" Korra's tense voice washed over the air, face filled with worry.

"Republic City Is under attack."

Silence was the only thing that greeted Lin's response to Korra's question. It was so thick that one could hear the distant hum of the red Airships that came steadily towards them.

Lin could see Bolin's scream coming and beat him to the punch, firmly taking command of the situation. "You four head into the city, see if you can find Tenzin." She gestured to Korra, Bolin, Asami, and Mako as she said this. The latter nodded and replied in the affirmative. Korra, on the other hand could not be made to leave so easily.

"What about you?" She said nervously, she wasn't especially keen on leaving Lin to fend for herself.

"Relax Avatar. I'll stay here with and hold down the fort."

Korra still didn't like it but the steady, "Go!" that was barked out by Lin was enough to get her feet moving. She really didn't want to leave them alone like this, but when Lin Befong told you to do something you did it, and Korra really didn't feel like getting into an argument with her right now.

* * *

By this time Nox had successfully avoided crashing into the side of the Island, albeit by a miniscule margarine, but he was alive all the same. In retrospect, rocketing himself across the expanse of water that separated the Island from the mainland, unrestrained, on a chunk of rock and soil, may not have been the best idea. His attempt to stop had worked, mostly. The rock halted its advance but unfortunately, Nox did not stop with it. The result was him tumbling across the ground for a bit before lying flat on his back for the better part of ten minutes.

After that he had, much like in the city, cloaked himself and taken stock of his surroundings. He searched most of the Air Temple grounds for about an hour, eventually coming across the courtyard and one disgruntled ex-chief of police. He could see the Equalists Airship hovering just off the side of the island, and he could sense the troops inside well before they started zip-lining down. He hear Befong, at least that's who he thought it was, yelling some form of warning as the Equalists rushed up the Temple stairs. The Guards held them off for a short time but with the arrival of what appeared to be the lead attacker, they were forced to turn and run back into the temple.

According to his information Lin Befong was a well-known individual, as well as an acquaintance of the Avatar. Assisting her could feasibly gain him a least a small bit of trust on this world. Although, at the moment Nox preferred to stay off to the side lines. Befong was experienced and Nox wanted to see what she was capable of. Also Nox hadn't seen a good fight in some time and he anticipated the upcoming one to be exhilarating. Well, not really but at this point-in-time Nox would take just about any bit of amusement he could get.

The battle didn't last too long. Befong was more than a match for the band of grunts that vainly threw themselves at her, but that was turned around at a moment's notice when the Equalists leader grabbed the cables she was using as weapons and sent an electrical current directly into her armor. As Nox was about to step in he heard an almost sarcastic voice yell, "Stay away for my dad's ex-girlfriend!"

With a swing of a stick and a blast of wind the Leader was sent hurtling into a wall on the far side of the courtyard.

The next few moments had Nox nearly doubling over in laughter. Particularly the fart attacks the smallest of the three children had employed. It must have been embarrassing for Befong, saved by three youngsters, the oldest of who could hardly be past thirteen.

But, the fun was over now. The Equalist Leader was getting to his feet, and he didn't look very pleased. It was time for Nox to reveal himself.

Removing his force cloak and stepping out from the shadows Nox lifted a hand and let the searing tendrils of force lightning wrap around the unfortunate man, simultaneously lifting him off the ground. Then, with a slight push of his arm, the Equalist Lieutenant was sent careening through the air; straight out of the courtyard and then being lost from sight.

Nox lowered his hand and turned his gaze to the four defenders, just in time to redirect a chuck of rock as it was hurtled toward him.

* * *

Lin watching in astonishment as the large piece of stone she sent toward what she thought was some sort of fire-bender, was deflected far to the right by a sweep of his hand. She readied herself for another fight, the children doing the same. This could get really bad, really fast.

She was unpleasantly surprised however when the new comer simply raised both his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Calm yourself, Lin Befong. I have not come to fight." The newcomer said in a soothing, almost sugar-coated tone. Although it did nothing to ease her mind, it did give her enough pause to think about asking questions rather than throwing punches.

"What do you want?" She demanded, only the smallest bit angry.

"I seek the Avatar." Said he, his voice had lost its soothing nature and now took on a more firm tone.

"Why? Who are you?"

"My business with her is my affair. As for my name you may call me Nox, or sith if you prefer formality."

"Well, I'm making it **my** affair!" Lin couldn't believe this man! Says her name like their old pals and then expects her to just go along with everything he says? He had done something that shouldn't be possible for anyone other than the Avatar. If he thought she would just point him to her during the kind of chaos that was currently going on, then he had another thing coming.

* * *

Nox hid his bristle of indignation. He would not be intimidated by some ex-law enforcer has-been, a pity he had diplomacy to worry about. If it wasn't for that he would slay this troublesome woman where she stood.

"I will state my intentions upon contact with the Avatar, no sooner. If you wish to examine my intents you may do it then. I have no desire to repeat myself more times than necessary."

Aaaand now the staring contest, it must have lasted for five minutes at minimum. Befong glared at him like he was the Emperor himself, come to decimate the planet. Nox of course returned the favor, though it wasn't as obvious given his mask.

"Fine, the Avatar will be back eventually. We'll wait here." While Befong gave in to his demands she didn't sound very pleased about it. Once again, however, he didn't really care.

Nox then turned his attention to the three children standing behind Befong. The three children who he defiantly didn't forget were there. Just in time to, for just as he looked towards them the eldest spoke in a timid voice.

"So… You said you name was Nox?"

* * *

It wasn't that long before he sensed the large harry mass coming towards them. After a short while of switching between glaring at Befong and taking in the surrounding architecture he was ready for this to start moving along.

When the creature landed the first to come aground was a somewhat aged, bald, pointy-bearded man clad in a long yellow shirt the stopped just above his knees. He also wore a dark red pair of pants with black shoes, and topped the ensemble off with a large orange/red cape. Using what he had learned from a short, and surprisingly pleasant, conversation with the eldest of the children whose name was Jinora, he surmised that this must be Tenzin. One of the last Air-benders on this world.

Along with him came a group of four young adults. A boy, who looked like he took things to seriously, a boy who looked like he took things to **un** seriously, a girl who looked like she belonged on the command deck of a star cruiser, and one other girl who looked naïve enough to give Ashara a run for her money. But that same girl carrier something, something that Nox wasted no time in investigating.

Power. Pure, raw, unfiltered power the likes of which Nox had never seen before. Yet this energy, like the energy of all the others on this world, appear untapped, unseen and unused. However, there was something different about this one. This power had been tapped into, or as least it **could** be tapped into. When he looked harder Nox found that, while it had not been used as of yet, with a time of study and practice, this girl could easily become the most powerful person on this planet, maybe in this galaxy. So this was the Avatar.

Nox' mind probing had taking only a few seconds, and soon as the massive hairy mount had touched down, taking Befongs attention was off of him, Nox quickly pulled his force cloak around him and slunk back into the shadows. He would wait until they were finished with their greetings, Befong would not forget him for long.

As for Korra, the second Oogi had touched down she had felt an odd sensation in her head. It tingled for a bit then disappeared as fast as it came, leaving Korra with the distinct feeling that they were being watched. Her thoughts ended when she started hearing Tenzin's agitated voice.

"You let them fight?! Do you realize what could have happened?!"

Lin was in no mood for games it seemed and she stiffly replied, "I would be toast if it weren't for your kids. You should be proud."

Tenzin nodded and was about to reply to her when she continued.

"There's something else. Kids, why don't you head on inside."

At that Jinora and Ikki both grew frowns upon their faces. "Are you going to tell him about Mr. Nox? Can't we stay?" Ikki said, putting on her best pouty face.

"Mr. who? Lin what is she talking about?" Tenzin looked at Lin uneasily. In turn Lin looked to Ikki and her siblings, "Kids, go inside and check on your mother." Both the girls took a moment to look frustrated before stomping off to the indoors, following Meelo who was already half way there.

"Lin what is going on?" Tenzin demanded.

"Someone showed up while you were all in the city. He…" Lin then realized that Nox was not where she left him. She was about to expel a growl of frustration when his smooth voice came out of from underneath the overhanging roof to her right.

"You needn't upset yourself Ms. Befong, I am right here. I could not help but admire this marvelous architecture." All eyes turned to Nox as he stepped into the daylight.

Nox was not an especially tall man, he stood only at around five-foot-eight. However, his purple and black Dark Synth robes, in addition with Lord Kallig's mask, made for quite the intimidating assembly. His duel-bladed lightsaber was clipped rather casually to the side of his belt, slightly swaying while he walked.

"Who are you?" Tenzin asked, moving to stand in front of Korra and the others. Lin meanwhile was gritting her teeth in anger at this possibly dangerous man walking around like he owned the place.

Nox stopped a few yards away from the warry group. He moved one of his hands behind his back, the other in front of his stomach, did a half bow to the gathered people, and turned his masks empty gaze toward Korra. "You must be the Avatar. I have been simply dying to make your acquaintance.

Korra partially raised her fists, she didn't quite see a fight coming but something about this guy rubbed her the wrong way, and the manner in which he completely disregarded Tenzin's question made her even more on edge. She was about to make a biting comment about it, but Mako beat her to the punch.

"Are you going to answer his question or not?"

Nox straightened back up and turned his scrutiny to Mako, who took a half step back. Looking into the eye sockets of Nox' mask was like trying to stare into a bottomless pit. A bottomless pit that just so happened to want to suck out your soul and eat it for lunch. It certainly didn't help that when the Sith relied, his voice turned into a tone like sharp iron.

"My name is Darth Nox. I am here to put an end to this pathetic excuse for a rebellion."

…

…

…

Had one been standing in the courtyard at that moment, they would have been able to swear that they heard a pin drop somewhere in the background.

* * *

 **There it is. Please tell me if I made any grammatical mistakes or anything like that.**

 **I didn't really feel like trying to describe Nox' armor, so if you want to see what he looks like just google "swtor dark synth armor" and look at the images. The mask he's wearing is the one in the cover photo.**

 **Also, next Saturday I have to take my ACT tests so wish me luck on that. I'm probably going to fail at the math portion but…..whatever.**


	4. An Update

**JEEPERS CROW JUST HAVE PATIENCE! I appreciate that people like reading my story, and I apologize that I haven't been posting recently, but my life has been rather hectic for the past while. I broke my left shin bone, the Tibia, in the first Football game of the season, and then came down with a bad case of the flu mixed with bronchitis. After that calmed down I had to catch up on school, it's my senior year of High school by the way, still trying to figure out what I want to do with my life and trying to apply for collages. Again I apologize for being not putting out a new chapter but don't lose hope! The next one is almost done, I've just been having a bit of trouble thinking of how to get the story going the way I want it to, without diverting too much from the TV show.**

 **Again, I am sorry for taking so long, but it's coming, just wait a little longer.**

 **Thanks for showing interest though, it makes me feel like writing the story is worth it. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out before thanksgiving break is over.**

 **Regards, JmB401**


	5. Meeting the locals

**Suuuuuup! Sorry it took so long, but here is the new chapter. I already explained why it took so long in an update so I won't go into that.**

 **So in this chapter we get to see a bit of Nox in action, I hope you all enjoy it! I really appreciate the interest that people are showing in my story, I hope I can keep you all riveted!**

_X_

Nox lifted his hand in an attempt to diffuse the situation, "I swear to you, I mean no harm."

Unfortunately, this didn't seem to differ any of those in front of him from their anxious state. That is except for the black haired dopey looking one, who only looked back and forth at Nox and his compatriots.

"What makes you think we're going to believe you?!" Shouted the one in the red scarf. It confused Nox as to why the Avatar, apparently one of the most powerful people on this planet, let others do the talking. Someone who held power should be in command of the situation at all times. And Nox was very powerful.

"Whether you believe me or not is of no concern to me," he said, while lowering and clasping his hands, "I am here to dissolve this equalist rebellion. I will do so with, or without your assistance." His suave voice rolled out of his mask and over the ears of his audience. He could practical taste the animosity the group held for their enemies and, being the masterful tactician that he was, knew that all he had to do was say a few of the right things to get the Avatar to his side. He also knew that once she joined him, the others would follow.

The group in front of him, excluding Beifong who only stood glaring at him, passed glances to each other, he was almost through. "So far I have done naught but help you. I fail to see my fault in contributing to the defense of three children." He could see shifts in their body language. The Avatars guard was almost completely gone.

The gray hair woman had to cut in however, "If you expect us to just let you waltz in and act like you own the place you're dead wrong." This made Nox grit his teeth. The other must hold a great deal of respect for this woman's opinions, for at her exclamation those who had been in the process of releasing their guard, once again became wary. Fortunately, the Avatar, though she did raise her guard just slightly, still appear unsure. Unfortunately, before he could apply the final nails to seal the coffin, he caught sight of a few primitive interruptions. Three to be exact. "As much as I would love to continue this lovely conversation, you seem to have a few issues appearing on the horizon."

The youths turned to look as the equalist blimps moved steadily over the ocean. The air grew even tenser than it was before as the group gazed on.

"I'll go get Tenzin." said the Avatar, apparently eager to remove herself from the tense situation. Nox gracefully moved out of her way and stared after her as he rushed inside. A few moments later the bald man and his family moved outside and proceeded to gaze in horror at the approaching ships.

Tenzin looked grimly at the group, "We must leave. There isn't anything more we can do here; I will not risk my family's safety." He moved to the six legged, hairy beast; everyone else close behind him. "Republic city has been compromised," Nox almost sneered at the name, "I'll take Pema and the kids and get somewhere safe. Korra, I want you to go back to city. Try and find a place to lay low and contact any outside forces who may be of help."

This seemed to irk the Avatar just slightly, her eyes narrowed as she replied, "You want me to hide!?" She raised her arms in frustration as she spoke. Tenzin laid his hands on her shoulders, like a father calming his hot-headed offspring.

"Korra, I don't like waiting any more than you do, but Amon's gained too much power to quickly. Without support we won't be able to stop anything." His words seemed to break through, as Korra lowered head. "As of now there is only one thing we can do."

The Avatar let out a low scoff, "Right, have patience." She said, conceding but not liking the idea.

The old air-bender only smiled, "Exactly."

The Avatar suddenly grabbed him in a fierce hug, "Stay safe." She said, Tenzin returned the statement and the two separated. Nox had to restrain himself from dry heaving.

As the air bender family loaded onto the flying mammal, Beifong approached Tenzin, "I'm coming with you. You're the last air-benders, Amon can get his hands on you and your family."

Tenzin turned to her and smiled, "Thank you, Lin." She nodded her reply.

It was at this moment that Nox decided to pitch in. Raising his hand as though he were in a school yard he spoke up, "Pardon my interruption, but… what shall I do?"

It was dead silent. Nox swore he could hear a cricket chirping. It seemed as though, and it was entirely possible, that everyone had forgotten about his very presence. He honestly wasn't quite sure if he should have been insulted or not.

He was broken out of his reverie by Beifong's near snarl, "You'll coming with me."

He was almost disappointed, "You?"

"That's right. I'm not letting you out of my sight, especially near the Avatar."

The green clad one took this moment to throw in his two credits, "I hate to break it up between you two but," He pointed towards the quickly approaching airships, "We should really leave!"

Nox rolled his eyes beneath his mask and stalked off for the horned monstrosity, "Ugh, fine."

It was at that moment that the aged female turned once again towards the bald monk who currently sat at what could be considered the helm of the flying buffalo, "Tenzin, I think it's time we talked about our friend here." She gestured toward Nox.

"Perhaps it could wait until later." said the sith, "It would seem that are near to being overtaken."

Sure enough moving up behind them were two equalist ships, the third and stopped off at the island, presumably to assault the Avatar and her compatriots.

Beifong stepped up next to him, "Tenzin, keep going as fast you can, me and Goth boy will slow them down."

Nox threw her a confused look, "Goth boy?"

Tenzin seemed to grow agitated as he turned in his saddle, "But Lin…"

"Don't worry about me, you'll never make it unless you can get some time. We'll buy you some, don't wait for us!" She shot out a cable towards the forward airship then seized Nox by the collar, "Let's go kid!"

Nox barely had a second to think about the fact that she called him 'kid' before he was yanked off his feet and felt himself fly through the air.

Needless to say, landing on the airship was less than pleasant. As he hit the metallic hood of the equalist vessel and tumbled for a short distance. When he did finally manage to stand, he found Beifong looking at him with narrowed eyes and speaking aggressively.

"Look, I appreciate your help a while back but that doesn't mean I trust you. If you're going to help me I need to be sure you're not going to stab me in the back." Nox was almost offended, the lack of tact the woman assumed he possessed disgusted him. Being as new of an individual as he was, it would be next to impossible to convince the Avatar that he wasn't responsible for the ex-police woman's death. Killing her would only make his life more difficult.

"You have my word." he said, laying his right hand over his heart and performing the slightest of bows.

The armor-clad woman raised an eyebrow but said nothing. After a moment she closed her eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Fine, then let's get to work."

Beifong wasted no time as she stomped a foot forward and yanked her hands up towards the sky. At the motion, a large of the metal covering the airship ripped open, revealing the skeletal insides of the machine.

A hatch opened further down the body of the ship, clearing the way for several equalist soldiers. Nox could have dispatched all of them in mere instants, however, he did not wish to reveal too many of his abilities to the woman just yet. Copying the forms he had seen Beifong use, he masked his use of the force by sending a chunk of steel up from the metal envelope, and into the face of one of the assailants. The ex-chief of police passed him a look before shooting off one of her cables, latching it onto the leg of one trooper and swinging him into another.

Behind them popped open another hatch. He could sense four more equalists as they rushed across the short distance to him and Ms. Beifong. Seeing that she had her situation under control, Nox moved to meet the second group of rebels. Jumping into the air, Nox swung his right leg around until he had made a complete 360 degree spin. Before his first target so much as slow down, Nox sent the durasteel toe of his right boot crashing into the face of the leading equalist. The momentum of his glorified round-house kick, combined with the momentum of his quarry's running, laid out the previously mentioned equalist, flat.

Nox landed gracefully, before driving his right shoulder into nearest opponent, knocking the man backwards and driving the wind out of him. The sith followed up with a powerful uppercut which successfully landed the man on his back. The third adversary rushed up behind him and threw a wild punch over Nox' head, with he ducked and returned with a series of three force infused punches, each of which were met with a crunch as they impacted the man's unarmored ribs. The last one, brandishing an electrified rod, sought to come up behind the dark lord. Nox was light years ahead of him however, and jumped away to avoid the attack. Before the final opponent could move again Nox shot out a hand, stopping him in his tracks.

Grinning beneath his mask the sith raised his hand, simultaneously lifting the seemingly frozen man from the ground like some twisted form of puppeteering. With a final flick of his hand Nox sent his last enemy careening off the side of the airship, screaming as he fell. Before he could revel in his victory, Nox was forced to dodge to his left, narrowly avoiding a blackish-gray cable as it shot past him. He almost laughed when he saw Ms. Beifong's snarling face.

_X_

"A blood-bender, I knew there was something off about you!" Lin shouted, dropping into another one of her low stances.

This time Nox did let out a snicker before he replied, "Not, exactly Ms. Beifong. Although, the concept does interest me."

His casual demeanor, specifically the way he calmly clasped his hands behind his back, only seem to tick the policewoman off more. "If you're not a bloodbender, than just what are you! You made use of two forms of bending back when you showed up! Are you supposed to be some kind of twisted version of the avatar?!"

She was could feel herself becoming angry, something that Nox apparently found amusing. His previous snicker turned into a booming laugh that, while slightly high in pitch, seemed to shake the very air. Lin suddenly felt cold.

"I find your frustration most humorous, and as much as I would love to try and get you to understand just who I am, I happen to have some places to be. Now if you'll excuse me."

His hand shot forward with surprising speed and Lin few backwards through the air. She had been expecting it to feel like blood-bending, to feel like she was being pulled by her own veins. Instead it felt more like being hit by a truck. In a blink of an eye the wind was driven from her lungs as she shot towards the forward end of the airship, leaving her dazed.

_X_

Nox looked on at his handy work, "I don't very much appreciate being manhandled, madam."

He shifted his attention as a large shadow overtook him. A second airship was pulling over him, a hatch opened on its underside; undoubtedly to drop more soldiers right on top of him. He didn't plan on giving them that chance. Pulling his lightsaber off his belt, he crouched before launching himself toward the hatch.

He had always been an avid used of force augmentation. There was many a dead enemy, Jedi and sith alike, whom Nox would never have been able to keep up with in terms of natural strength and speed, he found that out on Korriban. Therefore, he had delved into the depths of force itself as an alternative. While there were force users in the galaxy that could show him up in natural physical prowess, only a few could hope to match him in blade work, and even fewer in raw force strength. Given the amount of power he possessed one can imaged that, as he leaped from the lower blimp, he shot up like a bullet from a gun, blowing through the trapdoor and igniting his lightsaber as he did so.

It may also be possible to imagine the surprise of the unfortunate equalist soldiers. Just preparing to jump down onto their target, when suddenly that very target speeds in through your exit in a shower of sparks and light. The fight itself was over in moments. One of the troopers had been shoved back into a wall and lay, gaping, at the sight before him. All of his comrades were lying motionless on the floor. Some were missing limbs, most sported large gashes on their torsos, the man wanted to gag when he saw his team leader, his upper body cleanly separated from his legs at the waist.

In spite of the carnage however, hardly a single drop of blood could be seen. It was then that he saw their attacker. He, for it looked to be a man, was clad in dark robes, a terrible iron mask covering his face, and a deep dark hood covering that. In his hands was grasped the weapon of the equalist groups desolation. It was a simple foot and a half long metal rod, covered in indecipherable runes. The most profound part about it, however, was the long beam of dark orange light that eerily hummed from one of the ends. The equalist almost fainted when the man, if it could be called that, turned to look at him.

Bottomless, soulless sockets stared into his eyes. They burned into his mind and suddenly he felt like someone was rooting through his memories. He was vaguely aware of someone coming up behind the phantasmal apparition, when another beam of light exploded from the other end of the rod and drove itself into the stomach of his would be savior. Than everything went black.

_x_

Nox could feel the strain on the on the young soldier's mind before he passed out. The sith casually deactivated the back end of his double sided lightsaber, pulling the beam of concentrated plasma out of the sneak attackers stomach in the process. Just for the heck of some sick delight, Nox used the force to lightly push the fellow out of the hatch, watching him fall into the ocean. Grinning madly beneath his mask the sith lord strode from the room, flicking his hand and unceremoniously snapped the neck of the unconscious soldier, who lay slumped against a wall. Before he left the room however, he looked through a window and caught a glimpse of several equalists hauling a half conscious Lin Beifong into the interior of the other airship. Nox disregarded it; for if she died at the equalists hands than he would not have to be lying when he told her accomplices that he hadn't killed her.

The airship wasn't really as big as it seemed on the outside. After moving through the halls for several minutes, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake, Nox finally reached the bridge of the vessel. The ship had turned around shortly after its companion had captured Beifong, and now the master of darkness felt that they were a safe enough distance away that he could do away with the ship without causing too much fuss. After calmly dispatching the bridge crew, Nox moved to the controls. They were fairly straightforward; a large wheel to control the yaw, and a lever to control the pitch. He didn't even bother with the wheel, he simple grabbed the lever and pushed it as far upwards as it would move. This basically put the machine into a 45-degree dive straight towards the ocean.

This, of course, put Nox fairly off balance and he decided that it might be best the get out before his vessel impacted with the water. Using the force he blew a large hole in the port-side window and dove out of it. After a fair sized drop he encountered the oceanic water, the nose of the airship hitting shortly after. Luckily for him, he had seen fit to install a re-breather into his helmet a good while back, so staying alive wasn't much of an issue. What was an issue, however, was how he was going to get back to the mainland.

Nox however, did not plan on letting nature beat him so easily. Once again using the force, he tore a piece of metal off of the side of the envelope. Setting it under his feet he once again gripped it with force and propelled it, and by extension himself, through the water. He had an avatar to catch after all.

_X_

 **So there it is. What'd ya'll think? Good, bad let me know in the review section. Also, let me know if you think Nox should go after the equalists directly, or if he should meet up with Korra and her pals, I can't decide.**

 **Thanks for waiting, I promise I'll try to get the next one out sooner!**

 **Regards,**

 **JmB401**


End file.
